Dress
by selimausx3
Summary: When Beca was searching for songs, she stumbled over a particular one. Memories and feelings hit her. Will she gather up the strength to confess to Chloe?


Beca sat on her bed, her laptop on her lap as she scrolled through new song releases. She was currently alone in the apartment she shared with Amy and Chloe.

How did they end up staying with her? Well, after Beca discovered that LA was a no go for her producer career, she decided to go to New York. Fat Amy thought it would be a good idea to join her. Something about being a street musician excited the blonde, so Beca just shrugged and allowed her to come along. Though, it became pretty clear after a short amount of time that Amy just wanted to live off of her money.

And Chloe? Well, she wanted to tag along because she heard there were some pretty good exotic dance schools. After a month however, she decided that dancing just wasn't for her and she tried many things after that, always losing interest pretty fast. Until one day, she came home and announced she wanted to be a vet. And that profession seemed like it stuck with her. After 6 months Beca asked her if she still liked it, and Chloe had nodded and said that this was her dream profession.

The apartment Beca was mostly paying for (Chloe offered to pay a little of the rent as well which Beca was thankful for) was small and crammed. Fat Amy immediately claimed half of the apartment for herself. So, Beca and Chloe couldn't do much but end up sharing a bed because they could not fit two single beds into the space. And Beca didn't mind it, it was great to have someone to snuggle up to when you felt like it. Not that she would ever admit that she was doing it solely to be close to Chloe.

Amy was currently out to do a late night show on the Times Square and Chloe was at a dinner with her colleagues from work. So, the brunette was alone. She tried working on the sample her co-producer sent her, but she wasn't in the mood and gave up after an hour. So, she opted for scrolling through new music releases, trying to get inspirations for mixes.

Her scrolling came to a halt when her eyes read a familiar name. Taylor Swift. Beca raised an eyebrow. Apparently, the blonde had released a new album. Having always had a secret thing for the talented artist, she clicked on the Reputation album and bought it. She opened up the lyrics for each song and started listening. The album was filled with love songs, a feud song and how she has changed... Again. What really stuck out to Beca, however, was the song "Dress".

 _Our secret moments_

 _In a crowded room_

 _They got no idea_

 _About me and you_

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

 _Made your mark on me_

 _A golden tattoo_

Beca's breath hitched as she immediately had to think of Chloe. She thought of all the stolen glances the two had. Or how Chloe never seemed to leave her mind. Or the occasional smirk she'd get from the redhead when she caught the brunette staring at her. Like she knew what Beca's secrets were.

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

She thought about all the times where she was ready to literally jump Chloe. And the moments where she could just feel they were about to kiss. Their tension was indescribable. She really wondered why they haven't had anything happen between them yet. Well, when they were sober anyways.

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

Sometimes, Beca would look at Chloe and feel the world freeze around her. The way she smiled at her, the "Beca" smile the redhead had, only reserved for the brunette, the way how Chloe's eyes sparkled and how everything looked so genuine.

Beca had realized that she had stopped wanting Chloe as her best friend somewhere around her senior year. That was the reason why she broke up with Jesse besides the distance part. She just didn't do long distance relationships. She had started to dress more provocatively, simply to make Chloe's jaw drop which she had managed a few times. It made her feel good and all giddy inside.

 _Inescapable_

 _I'm not even going to try_

 _And if I get burned, at least we were electrified_

The brunette was almost sure, like 90%, that Chloe returned her feelings. She had stopped denying her feelings for the redhead and embraced them. If she didn't like her back after all, Beca would always cherish their sincere moments or their innocent flirting.

 _I'm spilling wine in the bathtub_

 _You kiss my face and we're both drunk_

 _Everyone thinks that they know us_

Beca was getting creeped out. She remembered the moment Chloe and her had in the bathtub all too well. Well, they didn't, but the camera that recorded them did. They thought it was a funny idea to take selfies in the bathtub, so they set up Beca's phone. They somehow managed to hit the record button and they were both too drunk to care. Beca accidentally spilled some of her wine when she entered the tub but they both laughed it off. They were posing and laughing until there was suddenly a beat. Beca had watched this part so many times it probably wasn't healthy. They looked at each other with huge grins on their faces and then Chloe started leaning in. The brunette had met her halfway and they started making out for 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Yes, Beca had checked the time. When they pulled away they laughed again and forgot about it. When Beca had found the video file the next day she gasped. However, she didn't tell Chloe anything. If the redhead wanted to talk about it, she would. Which she never did. So Beca assumed she had forgotten about it. But ever since she had seen the video, a thought kept reoccurring. Have they done it before and after as well? She always brushed it off shortly after, trying not to overthink it.

 _But they know nothing about_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_

 _My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)_

 _All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting_

 _My hands are shaking from all this (ah, ha, ha, ha)_

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off (ha, ha, ha)..._

Beca began wondering once again why Chloe had kissed her. The only reason could be that the redhead liked her back. But then again, they were pretty drunk, and she heard that it happened more often than not that you just give into your desires and kiss the next best person which so happens to be the best friend who you might have a crush on. Beca was mad at her brain for forgetting that night. How do Chloe's lips feel like? According to the video she seemed to like it very much. But she was pleased that Chloe seemed to be quite satisfied as well.

She had attempted to not be stupid drunk after she had seen the video so she could remember it when Chloe kissed her again, but either Beca drank too much anyways, there didn't seem to be an opportunity or Chloe didn't get drunk enough. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of her friend like that but she just wanted to kiss her again. There were many nights where Beca laid awake and debated with herself if she should just confront Chloe about the kiss. But the part of her that thought it was a bad idea always won and she fell asleep, scolding herself for not mustering up the strength.

One night however, she was about to go over to Chloe's room and talk to her. But the redhead had a guy in her room and they were full on making out. Beca's heart broke at the sight and she quietly shut the door again. The guy was Chloe's boyfriend for a few months and the brunette always smiled politely around them while she was hurting. The redhead broke it off however, and Beca had never felt more relieved. When she mustered up the courage to talk to Chloe then, the redhead shushed her before Beca could even say anything and dragged her to the Trebleparty. Beca gave up trying after that.

 _Flashback when you met me_

 _Your buzz cut and my hair bleached_

 _Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me_

Beca smiled. She remembered the day at the activities fair like it was yesterday. Ocean blue eyes looking at her, immediately smiling. Chloe had handed her a flyer to the group that would change her life for the better. But if the redhead hadn't invaded her shower, Beca would've never gone to the Bellas. She secretly hoped that Chloe would barge into her shower once more, but so far that hasn't happened.

She also thought about how Chloe always stood up for her against Aubrey. She really appreciated it, even today. It made her realize that not all people are bad and she can actually count on friends to stick to her side and stand up for her. The brunette realized she had never thanked the redhead for her efforts. She made a mental note to do something for her.

 _Flashback to my mistakes_

 _My rebounds, my earthquakes_

 _Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me_

Even though they fought a lot during college, mostly because of the Bellas, they always made up. They just couldn't live without each other. One night, the fight got pretty ugly. The things spilling out of Beca's mouth still made her regret living today. Chloe actually walked out crying. It was the only time the brunette had made her best friend cry, and she was so overwhelmed she started crying herself. Eventually, she walked to Chloe's room, they cried together and hugged it out. They fell asleep, cuddled up, holding each other tightly, afraid to lose the other if they let go.

 _And I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My one and only, my lifeline_

 _I woke up just in time_

 _Now I wake up by your side_

 _My hands shake, I can't explain this_

 _Aha, ha, ha, ha_

The brunette's eyes opened which she seemed to have shut while she was walking down memory lane. Taylor is waking up beside her lover every day because she mustered up the strength that Beca couldn't. Well, technically the girl is waking up next to the love of her life every day as well, but they aren't together like that. But honestly? She wouldn't mind if they stayed friends. Waking up next to Chloe, snuggled up or not, was always a nice feeling. Beca had watched Chloe sleep more than it was necessary but she didn't care. The redhead just looked so cute and perfect while she snored lightly, her hair sprawled over the pillow and a little drool line making its way out of the older girl's mouth.

Beca smile faltered when she realized that this could not hold on forever. Either she would muster up the courage and talk to Chloe, or the redhead would find the love of her life that wasn't Beca and marry them, and then that person would get to wake up next to the redhead for the rest of their life. The brunette mentally slapped herself. She needed to talk to Chloe. As soon as possible.

 _Say my name and everything just stops_

Thinking of the devil, the door opened and Chloe walked in, greeting Beca with a smile. The brunette looked at her, ripped down her headphones, jumped off the bed and kissed Chloe.

 _I don't want you like a best friend_

Chloe was surprised but returned the kiss. It was filled with passion and hunger, but also so much love that both of them harbored for the other over all those years.

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

They stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it, Beca's laptop sliding off of it due to the bounce they produced, and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. Beca didn't care, she had a more important task at hand.

 _Carve your name into my bedpost_

The brunette practically ripped Chloe's jacket off, tossing it onto the floor. The redhead straddled her and they continued their heated makeout session.

 _Cause I don't want you like a best friend_

Chloe broke the kiss and moved to Beca's neck, kissing and nipping on it all over. Beca closed her eyes and enjoyed the way the redhead worked her way on her neck. She moaned in response which Chloe seemed to like.

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (ha, ha, ha)_

Chloe pulled Beca up and removed the brunette's shirt before reconnecting her lips with the crook of Beca's neck. They didn't need to talk. They just let the tension out, making sure both were satisfied, not sparing any part of their bodies from the love they had for each other. Beca was sure this was the most amazing sex she had ever had. She also couldn't believe that it was happening.

 _There is an indentation_

 _In the shape of you_

The girls put on their sleepwear after they came down from their highs, so Amy wouldn't see them naked. The snuggled up, both having blissful smiles on their faces.

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off_

 _You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_

Beca knew she was going to have hickeys tomorrow. And Chloe as well. And she knew they would need to talk about what just happened. But for now, she enjoyed the after sex bliss and Chloe's arms wrapped securely around her. She let out a content sight. She felt like she finally came home.

 _Only bought this dress so you could take it off._


End file.
